Elixir
by Moencabagge
Summary: how to make elixir yang diperpanjang menjadi beberapa chapter-NO imean ulrika berjuang demi membuat elixir. OOT,OOC,Don't like don't read. RazeUlrika!


OH BRAY AHKIRNYA SAYA BISA BUKA AKUN FANFIC /DITERJANG

baiklah ,ini rintisan fanfic mana khemia yang di develop gust and nis ,dan di nistakan oleh author .

namun demi menghibur meskipun segaring keropok jengkol author tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin sampai ke titik daarah penghabisan.

super ooc raze ulrika and lilly daan kadang oot kemana mana ,ya sudahlah author emang ga pandai monoton.

langsung saja-

dibaca dah.

* * *

"DGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" yahhh...

"PRANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" hmmmmm...

Begitulah decitan suara merdu dipagi hari, dimana jemuran pakaian dalam yang sudah dikumandangkan diluar workshop ulrika.

"ajegile mah brooohh, ini kenapa aye kagak berhasil berhasil bikin elixir" geram ulrika sambil guling guling di lantai.

Setelah 4 jam guling gulingan tanpa henti ,ulrika memutuskan untuk membaca lagi buku recipe itu,sambil melotot ,bibir manyun kekiri, dan lubang hidung ngembang ngembang ulrika pun berkonsentrasi penuh. (ulrika: THOR lu bener bener,ga usah detil amat!)

_TOK..TOK._

"Yo, ul gw masuk ya. " datanglah seseorang lelaki dengan rambut biru dan membawa sebuah buku recipe. Sampe disana Raze tercengo cengo melihat sang (ohok) gebetan baca buku dah kayak mampet di wc

"_Ulrika kerasukan setan apa sampe baca buku nya nafsu gitu?" _curahan hati abang raze yang bisa dibaca karna author typingkan (Raze: ...) "_j-jangan jangan dia lagi liat photo bokep direcipe itu,astaga ini anakkkk udah mepet ahkir ujian masih aja sempat_. " curhat-tan si raze makin gajelas ,sebenarnya author pen juga typingkan isi hati lebih dalam raze yang bersabdah"jangan-jangan ulrika liat photo nude gue" /tiba tiba author ditusuk pake sword of light oleh fans razeluxe/

Lelaki itu pun mendekat dengan sang gebetan yang baru jadian 4 hari yang lalu setelah drama of life nya dengan lily selese (?) "GYAAAAAAA TERNYATA AYE SALAH AMBIL ITEM NYA,DUNKELHITE MALAH KEAMBIL BUNGA YANG LAIN!" Teriak ulrika sekerasnya ,sambil ngelempar buku itu ke muka raze"...Hoi"

"WATDA- RAZE?SEJAK KAPAN?! " ulrika melotot kaget dengan keberadaan raze .

"sejak-"

"JANGAN JANGAN ELO STALK GW LAGI YA?!"

"Bukan-"

"UDAH GA USAH NGELES DEH PLS! SEGITU KANGENKAN AMA GW RAZE?" ulrika ga usah pake tereak terak.

"nggak—"

"IYA IYA AYE TAU , BARU JADIAN 4 HARI YANG LALU LANGSUNG BIKIN HATIMU CENAT CENUT,AKU EMANG BIDADARI YANG JATUH DARI LANGIT" ulrika ngelantur gajelas ampe nyebutin 2 Lagu yang agak tabu bagi author. (ULAH LU THOR)

"maho lu sebut semua.."

"ah kayak situ gak aja ama akang yun,kemaren kan aye liat itu diatappp" senyum senyum genit ulrika udah nyumpekin seluruh ruangan.

BRAK

Raze nabok ulrika pake buku alchemist

"udah jangan oot lah,ini gue mau kasih recipe singkat buat elixir" raze nodohin buku kearah ulrika.

Ternyata permise permise raze bener bener pacar yang baik,sampai mau membantu sang kekasih dalam kesulitan walau diterjang ombak OOOOOOOOHHHHHH /author disuruh keluar/

Sambil bergemetar memegang buku pemberian raze,ulrika menumpahkan(?) setetes air mata kebahagiaan "r-raze...i-ini..."

"ya,aku dengar kamu gagal terus. Jadi ya aku disini mau kasih itu." Raze memalingkan wajah sambil ngeblush ala tsundere.

Getaran ulrika semakin dahsyat "R-raze..."

"iya? Kenapa?"

"kok halaman elixir nya robek?"

"HA?"

"NIH LIATTTTTTT"

"..."

Sambil menatap satu sama lain dan berpikir apa yang terjadi, sudah pasti author typing GAK TAU.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Lily tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memegang sobekan kertas.

"ENAK SAJA KAU GADIS KAMFUNG, AKU TAK AKAN NYERAH GITU AJA. PASTI DIA PAKE PELET DUKUN CHLOE MANGKANYA RAZE JADI SUKA AMA DIAAAAAAAA!"

"a-ano...ma'lady..."

"SIAAAAAAAALLL,KENAPA GA DARI AWAL AKU PAKE PELET MANJUR CAP CHLOE" jerit lily sambil nonjok dinding

"ma'lady~~"

"DIAM KAU WHIM,KAU TAK MERASAKAN GETARAN CEMBURU DIHATIKU SETELAH MENGETAHUI RAZE DAN KAMFUNG ITU PACARAN!" lily berbicara berlagak keak aktris sinetron.

Whim menunduk "i-iya tapi..ke-kenapa lady bakar kertas itu... ma'lady kan belum bikin elixir nya..."

Ahhhhh sudah pasti..."W-whim apa k-kau b-bilang..."

"Ma'lady membakar kertas recipe elixir."

"..."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK,W-WHIM GIMANA INI! KALAU AKU SAMPAI GAGAL BISA BISA AKU GA LULUS ALCHEMYY!"jerit lily sambil khawatir ,wajahnya membiru keringat dingin dimana mana bulu kudu merinding,sudah seperti jadi peserta uji nyali.

Dilain tempat

"kok bisa ya, jangan jangan ini ulah ..." raze ber SIGH ria

Ulrika cemberut "sudah pasti,apalagi dia udah tau kita jadian. Jadi mungkin aku bakal dihantam habis"

"ya bagaimana lagi ini-kan salah author,tapi kamu masih punya buku recipe yang satu lagi-kan?" raze teganya kau memakai nama ku sebagai biang kerok disini ,TAMPAR AKU MAS TAMPAR /Ditampar

"iya...sih cuman"ulrika melirik ke samping.

"cuman?"

"karna tadi terlalu bahagia dapat recipe singkat,jadi buku lamanya aku buang keluar..."

"..." suasana disana makin membeku

Ulrika berjalan menuju pojok ruangan,dan duduk " ya sudahlah,tuhan tak mengizinkan-ku untuk lulus alchemy. Aku tabah dan tawaqal. Raze ayo ikut akuu sini, jadi tukang alchemy naik haji."

PRAK

Raze nabok ulrika pake uryu (?)

"Jangan putus asa gitu, aku akan membantumu."

"R-RAZE...T-TAPI G-GIMANA?!"

Suasana yang membeku menjadi hangat dan penuh harapan dari ulrika.

"nahh.." raze membalik badanya.

"nah?"

"nah itu aku yang ga tau,harus gimana"

Ulrika terdiam,dan membawa tali. "SUDAHLAH AKU GANTUNG DIRI SAJA,SELAMAT TINGGAK KEKASIH" Raze narik narik ulrika supaya tak melakukan aksi yang senonoh

"pokoknya kita tanya saja sama guru alchemy mu ,mungkin mereka bisa membantu!" sambil menarik ulrika yang mau melakukan aksi senonoh,ulrika pun tersadar dan menatap raze dengan tatapan "BINGO"

Namun sesampai nya diruang guru,tak ada satupun orang. Dikarnakan hari itu dan besok adalah hari libur nasional para guru. Sedangkan hari besoknya lagi elixir harus sudah dikumpul...

Malangnya sepasang bujang gadis ini...

Turut bersedih..

TBC dulu dah (ulrika raze lily: THOR!)

* * *

Masalah semakin berkembang ,apa yang akan dilakukan raze ulrika dan lily dalam pecapian misi last battle membuat elixir ini,apakah ada pertumpahan darah atau pertumpahan asmara , author tak tau semoga otak author ga ngadat keak sq**dw*rd . stay tune di fanfic gajelas amburadul ruwetan abal ini..sampai jumpa ,ketemu lagi kalau udah updet /SHOT.


End file.
